ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shikigami Weapon
Notes *Respawn Time is 21 hours, to 21 hours, 15 minutes (Earth time), directly from last Time of Death. **If there is a server maintenance, Shikigami Weapon will spawn 21 hours after servers are up. *Usually spawns around (H-8), (K-8), (E-8), (H-9), but can spawn anywhere on the second or third tiers of Ro'Maeve. *Spawns with an innate Invisible effect that does not disappear until aggroed. **Roams around the second and third tiers after spawning. **Appears last in the Wide Scan list. Shikigami Weapon can be tracked from Wide Scan but cannot be targeted with "/ta " until it drops Invisible. **If the party fighting Shikigami Weapon loses the fight or no remaining members have Enmity, Shikigami Weapon will become unclaimed. Its name will turn GREEN like an NPC, and it will start roaming the area again. No actions performed on Shikigami weapon while it is invisible will cause it to attack; it must be aggroed again. **It is possible to outrun Shikigami Weapon and lose aggro. Take care when pulling. *'Does' link with other weapons. *It is important to note that Shikigami Weapon will not appear claimed to whoever he aggroes. It is possible to aggro and for another party to claim. **Summoner using Carbuncle can aggro and claim by casting Cure while moving, causing the spell to interrupt and costing no mp. As soon as Shikigami Weapon becomes visible and start attacking the Summoner, Carbuncle will attack and establish claim with a successful hit. It is very easy to get claim this way, even with lots of competition. **Safest place to try and claim is under the bridge at (H-9), where there are less monsters to aggro. Strategy Notes *Killable by 3+ level 75 players. *Can be duoed by skillful 75 thf/nin in full evasion gear with skillful 75 mage *Has been known to be soloed by a skilled NIN75/THF37 using full evasion gear while swapping haste in only for Utsusemi. : *Has and uses all standard Evil Weapon attacks. *Fast attack rate and uses Double Attack frequently. *Hits very hard. Utsusemi tank recommended. *Has a minor Auto Regen effect. *Uses all Red Mage spells, including those obtained with Merit Points, as well as Diaga III. *Susceptible to all forms of Sleep. *Immune or highly resistant to Silence. Historical Background In Japanese mythology, Shikigami are spirits conjured to serve Onmyoji (sorcerers). They can take any manner of form, birds, small animals, a small Oni, or even spirits which can possess people. Most Onmyoji can summon only 1 or 2 Shikigami at a time, but the best can summon up to 12. They can be dangerous to the Onmyoji, sometimes breaking free of their control, running amok and killing them. In various Manga series, the Shikigami are depicted as spirit servants made from folded and cut paper (a wordplay on Shikigami, which resembles the character for paper). They are similar to the Familiars from European folklore. Shikigami is Japanese for "ceremonial spirit"; shiki "ritual, ceremony" + gami "spirit, deity". In-Game Background See Shikigami Weapon In-Game Background. Category:Bestiary Category:Notorious Monsters Category:Evil Weapons = Video = Y8mqOSguIJo